


Borusa's OnlyFans

by LimeAmoeba



Series: Gallifreyan Onlyfans Cursed Fic Series [1]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Crack, Crack Relationships, CursedFic, Holy shit this is cursed, I REGRET NOTHING, Implied Mpreg, Inappropriate Humor, Lingerie, LoomsCanon, Loss, Loss Mention, M/M, Mentions of naughty Timelords, OnlyFans, Other, Sex Work, Sex Worker Borusa, Sexual Humor, The Deca - Freeform, Theta Sigma thinks he's pregnant cause he's a dumbass, Thoschei, Uh Borusa likes to be called Princess :/, this is Not Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:27:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27179905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LimeAmoeba/pseuds/LimeAmoeba
Summary: Being a Cardinal and Professor at the Gallifreyan Academy is pretty cool for Borusa. People would even call him stuffy or boring as far as his daily activities goes but what many people don't know is that Borusa is one of the growing members on an app called OnlyFans. Its only a matter of time before The High Council finds out about this double life and puts Borusa's Work/Sex Work life balance at risk.
Relationships: Borusa/Goth, Fuldanquin Borusa/Gothaparduskerialldrapolatkh, The Doctor | Theta Sigma/The Master | Koschei (Doctor Who: Academy Era), Thoschei - Relationship
Series: Gallifreyan Onlyfans Cursed Fic Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983949
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Borusa's OnlyFans

**Author's Note:**

> This is purely written as a joke. Please do not cancel me. I don't own anything. I have nothing against sex workers or the idea of Borusa being a sex worker I just think its funny.

The twin suns’ light peaked over the rolling crimson hills, over the silver glistening trees, and into the capital apartment where Borusa called home. This morning was a good morning as he was not alone in his nest of silky red sheets and his Prydonian red duvet.

“Awake already Princess ?” Chancellor Goth yawned, repositioning himself to snuggle and press his forehead against Borusa’s. A flood of intense _desire_ washed over Borusa, making him close his legs and blush.

“I’ve got my first lecture in three hours. I’ve got grading to do.” Borusa said tenderly as he sat up and stretched. Goth watched his lover wake up and smirked seeing the nail and bite marks that covered his thicc ass and thighs. His little dilf was too much and didn't even realize. 

“Mmm I could always lend a helping hand...you know. I too taught a few Gallifreyan writing classes in my prime. I could even be your teacher's assistant.” Goth said picking up the black panties off the floor. Borusa made a face and took the panties from him.

“Last time, I remember I was so sore I could hardly teach standing up!” Borusa said putting the panties back on trying not to look flustered. 

“I know my darling, I know. Would you at least let me join you for breakfast?” Goth said cleaning up the toys and whips they had used the night before. 

“I suppose but-“ he stopped seeing Goth was now staring right at him with those gorgeous eyes.

“Please don’t let the children know of this yet. I would never forgive myself if they were to, be harmed by this.” Borusa said softly. Goth smiled and kissed him.

“I know you're worried about the children, my mother hen but they have to leave the nest eventually and” Goth paused, kissing his cheek and turning to a whisper,

“I think you and I should loom a child together.” 

“Baka! You are just trying to get me to make love again! I’ve got to get to grading naughty boy!” Borusa said, smacking Chancellor Goth’s toned ass and finished putting on his robes for breakfast.

****************

Chancellor Goth walked into the dining hall first and grabbed some plain oatmeal and a black coffee before taking a seat toward the corner of the room. He liked to see the cousins of the house go about their day. 

A few minutes later Cardinal Borusa walked in with Runcible talking his ear off. A weak telepathic signal reached his receptors from him -annoyed. Borusa grabbed his plain oatmeal (it was what _all_ Timelords who were worth anything ate) and his berry juice and began to walk over towards Goth, Runcible still snitching.

“Also, I’ve counted about a dozen occasions of Theta and Koschei up past midnight this month alone. Ushas said their experiments have been disturbed by what only can be described as yelling and banging noises in the middle of the night. It’s absolutely maddening according to their neighbors. I have three recordings that I have been sent and-“ 

“Runcible I will review this later in your report. Could you boil it down to a two sentence summary?” Borusa asked his lips a fine white glittery line. Runcible swallowed nervously and scratched his head.

“Well the word in the halls, Theta and Koschei are in an extremely feral and physical relationship. An-and I don’t know if protection is being used.” Runcible said quietly.

“Thank you Runcible, you are as thorough as always. I will look into this afternoon.” Borusa said, emotionless and as cold as ice. 

“You’re welcome...see ya.” Runcible said before scurrying off to snitch on other things. 

“Well, not a good way to start off the morning.” Goth said as Borusa finally settled down next to him. 

“Well, not quite I’ve caught them making out on more than one occasion in Poetry 209. I’m not surprised they aren’t using protection, Koschei and Theta skipped my Sex Ed lecture last year to do Rassilon knows what in the halls.” Borusa said looking around the room for his students. He counted 8 Timelords that he micromanaged. Theta and Koschei were still missing. This situation was slowly becoming at least a 6/10. 

“Are you going to stand there or are you going to eat with me?” Chancellor Goth asked not liking that his view was blocked. 

“I have only counted 8 students here, which is very interesting. Young Koschei and Theta have not arrived yet.” Borusa said, sitting down eating his plain nasty ass Timeoatmeal. Chancellor Goth was thinking about how Borusa would look naked, on his lap, when Borusa’s boss, the department head, came up to them.

“Professor Borusa, are you aware of the emergency meeting that has been put into place at noon today.” He sneered not sure why Goth was giving Borusa bedroom eyes. 

“No, I haven’t checked my email yet. I had a uh late start to my day today. But I will stop class early today in order to attend.” Borusa said making note in his gay ass little twink-notebook.

“Good see you then.” He said before walking to his own clique at the dining hall.

******

At the start of class Borusa was just about to mark Theta and Koschei absent when they came in holding hands and giggling. The rest of the Deca looked annoyed as Theta sat next to him and Koschei kissed his cheek. Borusa fought back an eye roll and started class.

“Today’s topic will be continuing the Political Contemporary Prose, however, your quiz will be online and opennote. I have a meeting today with the big bosses so I will be unavailable for office hours.” Borusa said, trying to ignore the spandex that was riding up his ass. The class seemed relieved there was no in person quiz. Borusa began to lecture when he realized his two _favorite_ students were having a deep discussion and interrupting his thought. 

“That’s good, we can get stuff for the baby Koschei. I wanna see if we can shoplift a crib and stuff.” Theta spoke at a whisper, moving Koschei’s hand to his midsection. 

“Of course my love. Anything for you two. Heh heh.” Koschei smiled. The rest of the deca were over this. They couldn’t tell if Theta really had become Gallifrey’s next teen mom or if they were doing some cringey RP in class, again…

“Gentlemen if what you are discussing is of such grand importance why don’t you share with the class.” Borusa said as the class turned to the troublesome boys. 

Theta teared up and his lip quivered making Borusa raise an eyebrow. He did not care for tears especially when his students were well over 70 years old.

“I’m sorry B-Borusa...I-I-I” theta whimpered as Koschei held him close and looked up at his Professor, rage blurring his vision . 

“HOW DARE YOU TALK TO THE MOTHER OF MY CHILD LIKE THAT?!” Koschei said heading straight towards Borusa as Theta screamed for him to stop. Koschei raised his fists when Borusa kicked his stomach, slamming him onto the floor. The other students flinched and watched from their desks as the dust settled around Koschei. 

“I am very disappointed in both of you. Theta, while I find it nearly impossible for you to be with child I am sending you down to the infirmary with the tutors who are on their way.”Borusa said robotically.

“But I am pregnant Borusa, Ushas helped us. We love each other so much and Koschei and I wanted proof of our love.” Theta cried. 

“Fuck you, you fucking rat. You said if the tutors found out you wouldn’t snitch!.” Ushas yelled back giving him the finger. 

“ENOUGH! Everyone in this class owes me a five page essay on why looms are used in our society. And if you three utter one more word I will make sure that I personally oversee your punishment and interrogation. Are. We. Clear?!” Borusa said as the tutors walked in. The entire class nodded and watched as Theta continued to cry as they were all dragged out of class.

The room was silent. Borusa was known for painful information extraction techniques and it was rumored he nearly killed a student over a missing pen.

“Would you like me to finish the class Professor?” One of the TAs asked. 

“Yes, I have that meeting in a little bit and I must get ready.” He said coldly, making the TA cower a little. Borusa was nearly at his office when Chancellor Goth ran to him.

“Cardinal!” He said getting his attention. Borusa softened his nasty stare (you know the stare), and turned to his secret lover.

“What in the cosmos happened? A student told me you were nearly attacked!” Goth said a worried expression on his face. Borusa sighed, word seemed to always travel fast in the academy.

“Do you _really think_ I would let a student put their dirty hands on me? Not a chance.” Borusa said unlocking his office door. 

The office was nice. It was nearly empty except for his data pads, desk, and two inflatable chairs (he had an extra incase a third student arrived). He had one window that looked over the capital and a single picture of Rassilon. They had fucked on every surface and wall in that room. Borusa sat at his desk and gestured for Goth to sit. 

“Also, I have some information about the meeting you have.” Goth said coldly, putting a tablet on his desk for the Cardinal. 

“‘Today’s Topic is on Public Image and Social Media ethics in the academy.’ You don’t mean…” Borusa whispered.

“They know about the OnlyFans account”

******

Vansell knew something, a terrible secret. 

One night he and Koschei had been dicking around the Matrix in Vansell’s dorm when they stumbled upon some website called OnlyFans. 

“Oh shit this looks good…” Koschei has said, already seeing shit that he and Theta could try. 

“Wait, it looks like they have higher ups here too see? That’s the inside of what looks like the office of a Cerulean Cardinal…” Vansell said finding it not only arousing but interesting. 

“Ew here it’s only like 5 credits I’ll put it on the schools credit card. I wanna see if he actually fucks a plant.” Koschei said.

Vansell handed him the keyboard and Koschei entered the info. It turned out the Cerulean did fuck a plant and the two nearly vomited watching it. 

“Okay that was too much, sorry…”Koschei said, turning off the video and browsing the recommended. 

Vansell only half was paying attention when something chilling caught his attention. 

“STOP KOSCHEI GO BACK! I THINK I SAW SOMETHING!” He yelled.

Koschei handed home the mouse and scrolled back up and spotted crimson robes. 

“xxXB&GXxx? What kinda dumbass username is that?!” Koschei snickered as Vansell clicked on the “view profile tab”.

The page opened to a gold and red decorated profile that had been expertly curated and designed. There were tiers, emotes, stickers, and a private snapchat. 

“What the fuck? This account is huge. Look they posted yesterday: “Princess takes Daddy’s cock in office”, heh, nice.” Koschei giggled already entering in the credit card information. Both of the figures were masked but something about the office seemed oddly...familiar. 

“Wait stop fantasizing, doesn't that office look familiar?” Vansell said, trying to remember where he had seen it.

“Uh yeah it looks like every other office at this hell hole.” Koschei said already seeing there were anymore videos the couple had made.

“No dumbass! Listen!” Vansell yelled turning up the volume. The “princess” moaned loudly and cried out as the other masked figure smacked his ass and the students felt faint. They knew that voice anywhere. That office was familiar. Borusa was a bottom.

Vansell saved the information they had gotten and sent a private message to the head Cardinal of the Prydonian Academy. 

Maybe then they could all be free of Borusa’s wrath. 

******

Goth came with a growl, digging his nails into Borusa’s hips making the Timelord under him whimper as he also came. They collapsed on Borusa’s desk, Goth pulling Borusa against him in a tight embrace. They were quiet for a few moments listening only to each other’s telepathic signatures and hearts beat as they caught their breath. 

“Goth darling…” Borusa whispered softly to him. 

“What is it my love?” Goth replied gently.

“What if they ban us from seeing each other? What if they try to hurt us?” Borusa asked holding his lover not wanting to let go. 

“Then we take a tardis, you and I...and we go someplace safe…maybe a nice smelly junkyard where we can start a 50 year run British Television show using the wealth stolen off the backs of millions of oppressed people they had colonized.” Goth said.

“I don’t know if I follow but as long as we can fuck and be grouchy homosexuals together, I’m happy.” Borusa smiled as the alarm on his tablet went off. 

“Alright, ready to go princess?” Goth asked. Borusa smiled and put on his robes and threw his panties in the trash. 

******

Down in the lower levels of the Academy building, screams of terror rang out as Koschei and Ushas were being forced to give information. 

“🎶Remember when I hated my life

And I said I didn't want to die

But I did, now I know the reason why

(I'm so alive) 🎶” the speakers blasted on full volume the Trisha Paytas hit single “I love you Jesus” to the criminal students.

“FUCK YOU FOR DOING THIS TO ME YOU FUCKING RAT ASS SNITCH!” Ushas screamed as she couldn’t take the hypocrisy of the song.

“AUGH” Koschei yelled trying to break the restraints. “WHERES MY BOYFRIEND?!” Koschei hissed the guards wearing protective gear. The tutor turned off the music and walked up to them. 

“He is in the infirmary I’ve told you this six times that you both can see him once you confess that experiments have been done using illegal tactics and materials stolen from the biosynthesis labs.” The tutor said firmly and gently. 

“I WON’T TALK UNTIL I KNOW HE’S SAFE.”Koschei said dramatically flipping his emo hair to the side. 

“Oh my god you are such a moron I’ll confess. I took some extra materials cause I wanted to try to see if I could replicate an experiment I saw in a book but then Theta whined about some A/B/O Rassilon/Omega fic and wanted to replicate that so I decided it would be a cool experiment to spend my weekend with. I didn’t use even a fifth of what I took. I can return the rest this afternoon.” Ushas said coldly. 

“Thank you Ushas, I am happy you have come to your senses. You are excused. Koschei you can find Theta in the infirmary. Your punishments will be announced tomorrow” The tutor said unchaining them. 

Ushas once they were both unchained punched Koschei where Borusa had hit him earlier. 

“Fucking snitch! That's for ratting me out. You’re nearly as bad as Runcible swear to rassilon.” Ushas said before heading back to her dorm to blast New Order and maybe separate a compound or six.

Koschei winced, rubbing his bruised side and walked to go find his bf. 

******

Chancellor Goth and Borusa walked into the meeting together, finding the Cardinals of the Academy and the other Chancellors already present. 

“Hello Chancellor, Cardinal, why don’t you two take a seat here…” the head cardinal said with a disgusted look on his face. Borusa forced a smile and sat with his lover in the two empty seats in front of the room. 

“How can we be of service this fine afternoon?” Goth said cheerfully with a politician’s grace. 

“We received an anonymous tip around two weeks ago that some suspicious and frankly, vulgar material has been coming from the gilded halls of the Prydonian academy. The CIA investigation has pinpointed a variety of the materials to be found in Cardinal Borusa’s office.” The head cardinal turned on the projection. 

“Is this you Cardinal Borusa in a pink holographic corset?” The head cardinal asked, pointing to the picture 

The room was silent until Borusa spoke up.

“Yes it is, I think I looked nice in that don’t you?” Borusa asked plainly with a smirk. Chancellor Goth looked at him, shocked he was admitting it so freely.

“I beg your pardon? Did you just ask what I thought of your out right mockery of the values of this Academy and the people we serve.” The head cardinal sneered at him.

The room once more was silent as Borusa pulled out his personal tablet and began typing away. 

“Are you listening to me Cardinal? Perhaps I should add and tell the men and women gathered here that Chancellor Goth has also been partaking in these perverted endeavors?” The head chancellor hissed showing another screen shot of Goth with a mask on as well, wearing nothing but his outer red robes and leather boxers.

“This is an outrage you both should be fired immediately for the embarrassment you have caused!” A timelady shouted. 

“Horrible, absolutely disgusting!” Another Timelord said.

“I mean the leather doesn’t even look real. By heavens we do want class here.” A quieter voice remarked followed by voices of agreement. 

“Borusa, I think it would be best if you step down from your role.” The head Cardinal sneered, finally seeing his successor brought down. Borusa looked down and almost ashamed. Almost.

“Yes your right but I should share with you some more information first. I think it’s important if we are to expunge the cancer of being horny from the academy I should help.” He said holding up his tablet with the account. 

“I’ll start here. By sending out this new image of me in a lovely pink sheer bralette and panty lace set hand sewn and tailored for me by one of our 1000 monthly subscribers, perhaps we could find some of the followers that could be very well in this room.” Borusa explained hitting the post button before anyone could say otherwise. The sounds of notification bells fired off in all directions, as Borusa cracked a devilish smile as the stuffy Timelords and ladies grew flustered and talked amongst themselves. Chancellor Goth grinned and laughed.

“Oh dear, we must be quite the fan favorites, I mean think of the political destruction and loss of power this would be to the academy and Prydonian House. I mean, the Ceruleans may even have a chance at the presidency if we aren’t careful.” he said loudly to Borusa. The room once more was silent. The Cardinal and Chancellor had them trapped. 

“Well I guess now that I am relieved of duty. I will hand over this account to the CIA and have them trace where that post was sent. I think I heard at least thirty chimes go off don’t you think Chancellor Goth?” Borusa asked, heading to the doors and brushing off his robes and tablet.

“At least a hundred by the way our colleagues shifted in their chairs…” Goth said, escorting his bf to the doors.

“Wait, Borusa...” the Head cardinal said a worried look on his face. 

“Yes? Did you need something cardinal?” Borusa asked plainly.

“We can’t have the entire upper Prydonian political positions stripped from office. Why don’t we make a deal.” He said. Borusa smiled and walked smugly back over to the head of the meeting room.

“We’re listening…”Goth said. 

“You can keep your titles...but only if you keep your account follower list private so that no one, not even the CIA can get their hands on it...” the head cardinal ordered. 

“And if you two could manage to not make videos on any public office space or furniture....”he added. 

“And Borusa could wear fishnets more often.” A voice from the back said softly. The two Onlyfan’s stars smiled and left the conference room leaving the others in silent thought over what had happened. 

*******

Koschei made it to the infirmary where Theta was curled up in a blanket and looked like he had been crying. 

“Theta!” Koschei said, limping to him. Theta woke up and whimpered. Holding him tightly and crying into him. 

“The nurses called me a dumbass for thinking I was pregnant when *sniff* Timelords are sterile and I have a male body...I swear the test was positive…”Theta cried hugging his bf. 

“You aren’t a dumbass. I believe you…”Koschei said kissing his sweet blond head. They laid on the bed together as Theta cried it out and the nurses walked by judging them because it was weird. 

“I don’t know how I feel. I feel so empty…” Theta said, his voice hoarse after an hour or so of crying. 

“I think Borusa explained in our class one time…” Koschei said.

“I think he called it ‘Loss’…”Koschei murmured to his lover.

“Yeah I think that's what this is….Loss.” 

  
  


~Fin~

  
  
  
  



End file.
